A flyback converter is a switch mode power supply circuit that can be used in applications such as AC-to-DC adapters and battery chargers and for converting an input power from a power source to an output power. Electrical equipment can have different loads under different operation modes. For example, if electrical equipment is in a power-saving mode (e.g., a sleep mode), only a few components of the equipment remain powered up and power consumption is relatively low. Thus, a flyback converter in the electric equipment may decrease output power. However, even in this power-saving mode, the control circuit of the flyback converter itself consumes some power.